emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmerdale Past
Welcome to the Emmerdale Past & Present Wiki Hi. My name is Ben and this is my wiki about the long running ITV British soap opera Emmerdale, who has been on our screens since 1972. I have visited Esholt, the village which was used for the village scenes from 1976 to 1997. Originally titled Emmerdale Farm, based around the Sugden family of Emmerdale Farm in the Yorkshire Dales village of Beckindale, the first episode was broadcast on 16th October 1972. Over 6000 episodes later the show is still going strong. The show was created by playwright Kevin Laffan who wrote the first 26 episodes of the show and remained as a script consultant until 1985. From 1972 to 1994 Annie Sugden was the leading lady of the show and matriarch of the Sugden family. The word "Farm" was dropped from the title in November 1989 as the show focused more on the nearby village of Beckindale more. Now the cast consists of over 50. Alan Turner and Eric Pollard are the two longest serving characters in the show now, the former having been in the show since March 1982 and the latter since September 1986. From Aaron Livesey to Edna Birch Emmerdale Village is full of characters who have more than their fair share of pitfalls in life. Emmerdale is due to celebrate it's 40th anniversary in 2012, which is just under a year away now. The most memorable characters in the show were Annie Sugden, Jack Sugden, Amos Brearly, Seth Armstrong and Kim Tate. Now the current legends are Alan Turner and Eric Pollard. Emmerdale Farm was not as dull as some people think. In the 1970s alone there was a car crash between Henry Wilks and Joe Sugden, Sharon Crossthwaite's murder in 1973 by deranged Jim Latimer, Jim Gimbel's suicide in 1977 and a seige in 1978. 1979 saw a barn fire, a rape, a motorbike accident and a shooting. I aim to make this a very comprehensive wikia on the show past and present so please feel free to join and post anything you know on the show. Please post accurate info. Describe your topic This is a wikia on the popular ITV1 soap opera Emmerdale. Facts on the show past and present. The show began in 1972 but character birthdays and events mentioned in the show will be arranged chronologically by year ie "1947, 28 November, Jack Sugden is born". This wikia aims to show the backstory of the show and its characters before they first appeared, facts established during their time in the show. The yearly chronicles highlight major storylines that happened that year and also births or marriage dates of characters that first appeared later such as in the 1974 page 30 November, Cain Dingle was born even though he did not appear until 2000 as 30 November 1974 was revealed to be his birth date. Any such events that was not seen in the programme since 1972 but was revelaed to be the birthdate or marriage date of a later character since the show began is highlighted in bold. Latest activity Emmerdale Past & Present Wiki Rules Please post the info which you know to be accurate as to anything to do with Emmerdale. Please treat other contributors with respect and be nice. Any contributor who wants to harm the wiki, is rude to the admin or admins or any other contributor will get a warning and if they do it again they will be blocked - forever. Trolls are not tolerated on here. Any comments on articles which are rude as well will be deleted instantly and another occurrence from the same contributor will involve them getting blocked. Also any editor who intends to mess up articles, continuously post inaccurate info or edit current articles with sarcastic, innacurate or rude comments on a specific character, building or storyline or gets involved in edit wars will involve me getting the said articles protected and the editors involved blocked. The aim of this wiki is to post accurate info on Emmerdale past and present and for myself and other contributors to have fun doing so. No spamming. Just one occurence of this by a contributor will mean they will be blocked instantly. Category:Browse